Sleepover at Titans Tower
by 2Sweet4Sugar
Summary: What happens when Starfire convinces Robin to let her have a sleepover? Complete and utter destruction of course.Ironically she thinks the sleepover will be normal, but with the Titans it'll be anything but.KidFlash and Jinx and maybe Robstar, BBRae Speedy/Wondergirl (Unless Cheshire finds out).Constructive Criticism is welcome but no flames. I'm doing this story with Flinxismylife


Hello nice people! This is my second fic but the idea for the story is from Flinxismylife! So give her credit for her awesome idea. No POV this time so please bear with me. Long first chapter, lots of dialogue. Second Chapter will be really flinxy (98% chance all flinxy) with other couples in the third (if I do a third).  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or Flinx or any other character. I do own a dog (his name is spot :)

* * *

It was the day that the overly perky alien had finally done it. After many weeks of begging she had convinced Robin to let them have a sleepover at Titans' Tower. It was surprising to all the Titans that Robin had actually said yes, and to them it was a big mistake. They all knew that sooner or later that they would have to pay for his mistake. "Friend Raven, I am most happy to say that tomorrow is the night of the sleeping over!" said Starfire screeched while she carried an armful of pillows and magazines.  
The two stood in Starfire's room which was even more overly decorated and cheery than usual. Raven had agreed to help her Teammate decorate the room. Apparently her version of decorating was sitting down reading, trying to drown out the alien's sounds of talking with her herbal tea.  
"Starfire did you hear that?" Said the Sorceress as she closed the book she was reading before her friend started talking.  
"No, I did not. What was I supposed to be hearing.?"  
"That was the sound of me ignoring you. Ask Beastboy, he hears that sound daily." Raven simply stated as she flew to a corner, hoping to avoid any further conversation with her Teammate. But unluckily for her, Starfire continued to follow her and continued to talk.  
"Glorious! Oh Raven, isn't it wonderful that Friend Robin is letting us have the 'sleeping over' with our friends?" Starfire said to her companion as she placed pillows on the floor. She had been making adjustments to her room ever since Robin had agreed to the disaster. "You have your opinion, and I have mine." Uttered Raven. Like most of the other Titans she wasn't very excited about this sleepover. "But friend Raven, are you not excited to have a normal 'sleeping over' like a normal Teenager?"  
"First of all Starfire, Its called a sleep over not a sleeping over. Second, can you tell me anything normal about any of the teens on our team?"  
The Tamaran had opened her mouth to speak but was quickly cut off when a pillow was shoved to her chest.  
"Exactly Starfire, you can't. There is nothing normal about any of us, so this sleepover will be anything but normal."  
She then stuck her nose back into her spell book and tried to ignore the sound of Starfire preparing for the sleepover.  
"You can not resist the sleeping over-"  
"It's a sleepover!" Screamed Raven from down the hallway.  
Starfire hadn't even noticed that Raven had left the room, but she just simply shrugged her shoulders and walked onward adjusting curtains and lifting up her bed with one hand, sweeping under it with the other.  
Meanwhile the boys were trying to talk Robin out of the sleepover.  
"Dude come on! Sleepovers are for girls! Do I look like a girl to you?!" Complained Speedy's image projected on the screen.  
Cyborg who had stood there for a while decided to join the conversation.  
"He's right Robin. Since when have you ever heard of a guy sleepover?"  
"Sorry guys, I already said yes to Star."  
Beastboy walked into the room and plunked down on the couch right next to the boy wonder.  
Bumblebee's image suddenly walked onto the screen, but apparently she had heard every word. She thumped the archer on the head, ruffled his hair, sat down on Titans' East's couch, and propped her feet up on the table."  
"Well what's that supposed to mean Sparky? If we're forced to have this stupid sleepover, you guys are going down with us."  
"I'm sorry guys, I promised Starfire I would let her have the sleepover, and that every Titan would come. Thats an order, not a choice."  
Every Titan knew that Robin's word was law.

"Hey Robin, since Starfire can have her sleepover, does that mean I can get a moped?"  
"No Beastboy. For the last time, no."  
Beastboy's ears drooped but they perked back up when Cyborg whispered to him "You know he's gonna do anything for his girlfriend."  
On the screen the archer was fixing his hair and Aqualad joined him and Bumblebee in the conversation.  
" I don't think neither the boys or girls should go to the sleepover." He said plopping down right next to Bumblebee."Aren't we a little to old for sleepover's anyway?"  
"What sleepover?"  
The Titans East jumped when they turned around and saw Kid Flash standing behind them eating Menos's bag of potato chips and drinking one of Speedy's sodas.  
Bumblebee raised an eyebrow "...Umm Kid Flash, how long have you been standing there?"  
"About ten minutes." He said with his mouth full.  
Aqualad spoke next."...And we're just now noticing you because?"  
Speedy, seeming satisfied with his hair snatched his drink away from Kid Flash and started talking.  
"Who cares how long he's been here? The only thing that matters is that I don't wanna have this stupid sleepover and that he owes me a soda." He said pointing to Kid Flash.  
Robin stood up and addressed the speedster "Why didn't you hear about the sleepover? Didn't you get the message on your communicator?"

"Oh...yeah about my communicator..." He held up a flattened communicator and Cyborg face palmed."Okay, how did you break it this time? Did you try to microwave it again? "

Kid Flash just shook his head "Nope, I was fighting Cinder Block and he stepped on it...a few times."  
After he said that the remains of the device crumbled into dust and the Titans gave him confused looks.  
"Okay so maybe it was more than a few times."  
Beastboy starting explaining to the honorary the situation of the sleepover and when he finished Kid Flash rubbed the back of his neck and started talking.  
"Oh I don't think I'll be able to make it to the sleepover tonight because I have to do..do...something."  
Kid Flash wasn't the best liar and almost every Titan knew that.  
Raven walked across the room " Well its a good thing you're free tomorrow because _thats_ when the sleepover is." After she said this she walked back to her room.  
"Aww..Beastboy I thought you said it was tonight!"  
Beastboy gave a nervous chuckle"Ooops...my bad."  
Jinx and Argent walked in with more sodas that also belonged to Speedy. Which he also snatched away from them.  
gent walked on to the screen and were holding more sodas that also belonged to "What is this?! National 'Break into Our Tower and eat my food' day?"

"Maybe." They said simultaneously and Jinx smirked "Jinx you owe me a soda!"  
Beastboy looked up at the screen and smiled "Dude, I hope you realize that you basically just told yourself you owe you a soda."  
Aqualad chuckled and Jinx shot him a look that could kill an assassin.  
Since there was no more room on the couch Argent used her powers to make her and her friend temporary chairs.  
JInx ignored the second seat and just sat on the floor by the wall next to Kid Flash.  
He then sat on the floor and put his arm around his girlfriend.  
Jinx pulled her knees up to her chest and spoke "We didn't break in," She paused to take a moment to roll her eyes and stick her tongue out at Speedy. "We were let in, by Mas and Menos.'  
Cyborg, noticing the two were missing spoke up " Where are M&M anyway?"  
Speedy stood up." Playing video games on the twelfth floor. Well, I better go hide the rest of my sodas."  
Right then Wondergirl, Hotspot, and Jericho walked out of the kitchen.  
'Too late ' signed Jericho as he walked by the archer.  
Bumblebee put her hands on her hips "Okay how many people are in our tower? And should I be worried about my stash of candy bars?"  
Aqualad leaned in and whispered " ...Those were your candy bars?"  
"Yeah. Why do you ask?"  
He tugged his collar and coughed "Oh..um..no reason."  
Hotspot stood in front of Speedy, whose mouth hung open. He then took a sip out of the soda, and burped in his face " You're out of sodas."  
He did not know how close he was to getting an arrow shot in his neck.  
Wondergirl floated in the air and looked at the now soda-less Titan " Why didn't you buy root beer?"  
"Because I don't like root beer and they were my sodas!" he screamed as he stormed out of the room.  
Argent looked over to Jericho "What kind of person doesn't like root beer?"  
Jericho just shrugged his shoulders.  
Jinx smiled"He's a major drama king."  
Kid Flash looked at her "Don't you mean drama queen?"  
"I think I know a drama king when I see one KF."  
" you say so..."  
After a beep on the screen Kole appeared in the bottom right corner.  
"Hi guys! I'm so excited for the sleepover tomorrow night, I've never been to one. Its going to be awesome!"  
Next to the red-headed alien, Kole was one of the most perky members of the team, so it wasn't surprising that she wanted to come.  
After that the Titans started complaining about the sleepover, and the complaining turned into arguing. And the arguing turned into yelling.  
The yelling would have turned into louder yelling but a certain fed-up Raven had enough of the nonsense.  
"Quiet! No one wants to go, but since we have no choice, DEAL WITH IT!"  
Robin stood smirking with his arms crossed and Starfire silently cheered, afraid that she would anger her half-demon friend.  
Not another word was said and all the Titans that didn't live in the Tower went home.  
But one thing was clear: tomorrow night was going to be horrible.

* * *

Will the sleepover be a success? Will Speedy ever be safe to drink his own sodas? Will Raven ever have peace and quiet?  
Okay we all know the answer to everything I asked up above is a big NO,NO.  
But stay tuned to find out.  
The next Chapter is called"Truth or Dare"


End file.
